My Brother
by BroodyCheery323
Summary: Dean watches silently as Sam walks away. Away from the hunt. Away from his life. Away from Dean. Alternate ending to 5x02. Brother;Brother NO SLASH/INCEST.


So this really short, and REALLY terrible but I despised this scene so I had to rewrite it! : )

I hope you don't hate it too much.

Enjoy!

I OWN NOTHING!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean sat across from Sam at the picnic table, his eyes set in a steely gaze. Dean watched as different looks passed over Sam's face finally settling on a look of resolution. Dean took a deep breath and braced himself for his brother's next words.

"I think it's best if we go our separate ways." Same spoke quietly, almost unsure.

Sam's eyes darted between the picnic table and Dean's face, waiting. What would Dean say? How would he respond to Sam's announcement?

Dean stared back at Sam. Whatever he had been expecting Sam to say that wasn't it. Separate. Sam thought they should separate. How did Dean feel? He thought about the last year. About being brought back, about Ruby, about the lies...about the demon blood. Sam had lied to him so many times over the last year. He admitted to wanting the power, wanting the blood. Did Dean trust him?

Dean closed his eyes tightly and nodding his head responded. "I think you're right."

Sam brought his head up to stare at Dean. A look of hurt flashed across his face but he quickly recovered. He didn't expect Dean to agree with him. he had expected an argument, a denial, something. Something to prove that Dean wanted him around. But if what Dean wanted was for him to go...then he would.

"I expected a fight." Sam stuttered.

Dean looked up at Sam's words, his eyes full of emotion. His initial reaction had been to argue, to convince Sam that they should stick together...but he was tired. Tired of worrying about Sam. He had a job to do and he needed to do it right.

"I'm sorry Dean" Sam's voice broke slightly.

Dean closed his eyes tightly. He could hear the pain in Sam's voice. He didn't speak, he didn't think he could. Sam sighed and slowly stood from the picnic table.

Dean watched Sam stand and slowly walked away. Dean watched him go thinking about everything they had been through. Mom, Jess, hunting, dad, Sam's psychic powers, yellow eyes, Ruby, Bella, Lilith, Hell, Alistair, angels, demons...all of it.

_"Take care of Sammy."_

_"He's my brother."_

_"You're my brother, and I'd die for you."_

_"As long as I'm around, nothing's going to happen to you."_

_"I had to look our for you."_

_"What do you think my job is."_

_"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."_

The last four years had been one thing after another, a constant battle to survive. And now they were about to fight the biggest battle of their lives, alone. Dean wasn't sure what that meant. Could they do it? Could _he_ do it? Be without Sam? Fight without Sam?

_"Because I couldn't live with you dead. Couldn't do it." _

_"I know you, better than anyone else in the entire world. Be my brother again."_

Without realizing it Dean had stood up. "Sam!" he called, stopping him right before he got into some truck. Same whipped his head around, surprised that Dean had called to him. He took a step back from the truck.

Dean jogged over to Sam who took a few more steps away from the truck.

"What?" Sam softly asked.

"Don't go."

Sam's eyes widened and he lifted an eyebrow at Dean. Don't go? Was he serious?

"What?"

"Don't go. We can do this. We can do this together. We can fight Lucifer and better yet we can win. You can't leave. I know you're freaked about the blood thing and you don't trust yourself, but I do. I trust you Sammy. You're my brother. Just...just don't go."

Sam blinked back the moisture he could feel forming in his eyes. Dean told him not to go. Dean didn't want him to leave. Dean trusted him! He glanced back at the truck. Was he right? Could they do this?

"You coming or what kid?" the driver impatiently asked.

Sam glanced back at Dean. "No, thanks anyway."

"Sure" the driver shut the door and pulled away.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. How could he have even considered letting Sam walk away?

Sam smiled. Dean rolled his eyes but grinned. Happy that his brother wasn't going anywhere. He motioned his head to the impala.

"Come on, let's get going."

Dean jumped in the impala and started up the engine. Sam climbed in the passenger seat, throwing his bag into the back next to Dean's.

"Can we really do this Dean?"

Dean grinned and turned up the volume on the stereo. The tired screeched as Dean whirled away from the curb. They could do this. They would do this...together.

_"You're my big brother."_

_"He's my brother." _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


End file.
